


Mine Your Way Into My Heart

by BakuPantsu



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minecraft, gaybabygang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuPantsu/pseuds/BakuPantsu
Summary: Based on two AU’sThe first being that they’re stuck in a post apocalyptic minecraft world, just less squaresThe second being a soulmate AU where whatever you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate’s skin too.Cameron thought he was the last human left on earth after the reversal, that is, until a short, slightly annoying Aussie shows up in his green top.





	1. Chapter 1

“Get the fuck AWAY FROM ME!” Cam yelled as yet another skeleton started to pelt it’s arrows towards him. Without hesitating, he wields his sword in front of him, swinging as hard as he could at the skeleton knocking the bastard over and watching his bones fall to the ground. The sound of bones snapping and breaking apart as he trundles across them gives him goosebumps, knowing they could be the bones of someone he formerly loved, or someone else had loved.

After scanning the area making sure there wasn’t any more mobs planning a sneak attack he took off running. He wasn’t too far away from his shack that he’d thrown together earlier that week so if he ran fast enough he could get back without getting too beaten up. Cam could see the faint flicker of the torches he’d set up inside about 20metres away. He ban picking up he pace, almost home, almost able to sleep.

The sound of a groan resonated from behind Cam,  
“Shit, another Zombie.”  
Instead of turning to fight it, he threw his front door open, whirled around and slammed it shut again. He could see the zombie standing outside, looking around confusedly, unable to find him.

 

“Well hello there, why are you in my shelter?” A slightly high pitched voice speaks up from across Cam’s home.  
“Who the fuck-!?” Cam whips around, searching the room until his eyes fall onto a short raven haired man sitting on his bed, wait, how was there a short man sitting on his bed?  
“You gonna answer me giraffe?”  
Cam’s eyes snap straight towards the shorter man.  
“Who are you and how did you find this place?” H manages to stutter out, still shocked at the sight of another human.  
“Name’s Jay, and I dunno man, I just saw the light and was being chased by an Enderman so kinda just legged it and hid in here. I was sleeping pretty peacefully too until Lou slammed the door twice.”  
The raven haired man stares at Cameron an shrugs, shifting his position slightly to create space for Cam.  
“Well okay Jay, I have another question,”  
“Shoot.”  
“Are there any others?”  
Jay gives a puzzled look, raising his eyebrow slightly. Cam let’s out a defeated sigh.  
“So there’s no other humans you know of? Just us.” The shorter man suddenly lights up, any confusion flushes off his face as he reaches for his pocket.  
“You’re definitely the first human I’ve met, but!”  
He pulls out a slip of paper,  
“I did find this note with co-ordinates, and it’s definitely written in English, so maybe we can find them?”  
Cameron takes the note out of Jay’s hand and starts to read it.

 

_To whomever finds this,_  
We’re moving West, there’s word of a village being built as a refuge before the reversal hits. If we make it, travel to Latitude: XX.XXXXX, Longitude: X.XXXXX, Distortion: XX.XX  
Safe travels friend 

-Matt.

 

Cam turns the not over a few more times, to make sure he didn’t miss anything else.  
“So I guess we’ve gotta find this Matt now huh?” Jay ask’s enthusiastically.  
“I guess, but if you do anything to fuck it up, I’m leaving you to the Zombies.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cam didn’t sleep very well that night. He learnt very fast that Jay was a cuddler but felt it was too mean to move him, especially since the two of them hadn’t exactly had the most human contact in a good year or so now. 

In the early hours of the morning, Cam finally decided to move. He let his eyes scan around the room for some sort of pen, they land on a small knife sitting on his bench. Gently pulling Jay off of his torso Cam shifts towards the knife. He gently grasps it in his hand, in the other he held the note. Carefully he read the co-ordinates, and started to carve them into his arm with the knife. The chances of it showing up on his others arm was incredibly slim but he committed to it anyway, plus at least they’d never loose the co-ords.

Jay started to stir from his sleep just as the sun began to rise. He looked around, slightly confused as to where he was but his gaze softened as his eyes fell onto the taller, Who was holding a cloth onto his arm?  
“Hey, uh... what are you doing?”  
Cam jolted not expecting to hear from Jay yet,  
“Just saving the co-ordinates.”  
“On your arm? Seems a bit extreme.”  
“If you’re alive, you never know, my soulmate could be too.”  
“Oh there’s a motive, that’s cute.”  
“Shut up and get ready, we’re leaving in 30.”

 

After Cam and Jay has both filled their backpacks and shucker boxes as much as the could with supplies they set off west. Luckily before the reversion Cam had stolen a GPS from an abandoned car so they could easily track down the co-ordinates, and looking at it now, it’s a two day journey without delays or traffic, huh, convenient.

Both men kept their distance from each other, just incase one turns on the other. The anxiety o just meeting someone new was really starting to kick in, and the state of survival really wasn’t helping. Cam had his sword settled on his hip, prepared for any sneak attacks, whether it be from a freezer or Jay. 

Things stayed tense and silent for about two hours of the journey until Jay finally decided he’d had enough of it.  
“Ok dude I just realised you never told me your name. That’s unfair.”  
“Cameron, there you happy?”  
“Nah, you’re boring mate, how old are ya?”  
“Fine, I’ll play your little game. 22, how about you?”  
“I’m 21 so legally I can call you old.”  
“Fuck up, no you can’t.”  
“Okay Old man. Anyway, where you from?”  
“Not gonna answer that, it doesn’t exist anymore anyway.”  
“Boring.”

They continued to shoot questions back and forth between the two, slowly becoming more and more comfortable around each other. They decided to set up camp about an hour and a half, in driving time, out from their destination. After their tent had been set up, the sun had begun to set which was their cue to get inside and try get to sleep, emphasis on try. 

Jay once again insisted on Cuddling Cameron for warmth, and Who was Cam to refuse human affection at a time like this? So they bundled up together and fell asleep. Or at least they had until the front to their tent flung open and something threw itself inside before zipping it back up in a panicked flurry. The noise made Cam shoot up immediately, holding his sword out ready to attack, but instead of being met with a zombie he’s met with the terrified eyes of a young boy. The kid was bald and shaking, his eyes wide, starting to prick with tears. He had blood running down his arm and what looked like a snapped arrow stuck in it. The blood had already stained his white hoodie.

The boy starts to tremble when he spots Cameron staring at him. Jay had just started to wake up and seeing another human left him frozen, there’s another, they aren’t alone.

“Hey Kid? Are you okay?” Cam tries to find out what’s happening, instead of responding the Boy starts to cry harder. The two elder men were both starting to become worried now, so Jay started to shift towards him slowly as not to startle him. He reaches an arm out and reassuringly places it on the bald mans shoulder.  
“Can you tell us your name?”  
The younger looks up and stutters out his name,  
“M-Mason.” Jay’s face relaxes slightly.  
“Ok Mason, can you tell us what happened?”  
Mason let’s out a sniffle as he starts.  
“Y-yea, i was tryna get back to my house, but I got jumped by a skeleton, I broke my sword earlier so I had no weapons, my only option was to belt it but I got shot. I saw your guys tent and thought it’d been abandoned here when the reversion happened, but I guess not. I’m sorry, I can lea-“ Cam grabs his uninjured arm to assure Mason it’s okay for him to stay.  
“No, stay, we’re better off sticking together, plus you’re hurt.”

 

And Mason does stay, after Cam and Jay bandage him up he fell asleep right in the middle of the tent shivering. Both boys decided it was best to just drag him into a cuddle pile so they don’t all freeze to death with their singular blanket. It was the least they could do for him after such after such a rough and possibly traumatising night.

The rest of that night, Cameron dreamt of Eric. He dreamt of old memories, he dreamt of reuniting with him, he dreamt of seeing his best friend again.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys set off on their journey once more early in the morning. The sun had just risen and the smell of rotting flesh slowly became more and more noticeable as zombies slowly burnt to a crisp. Cameron could tell Mason was still shaken up after being shot last night. He insisted on being between to the two older boys for safety, and being the good parents Cam and Jay had become they let him.

They trek for maybe two hours before spotting an enderman in the distance,  
“Eye’s down boys” Cameron stated, pulling up the hood on his hoodie, averting his gaze downwards. Jay and Mason followed suit, avoiding the piercing glare of the enderman in the distance. Jay had an axe in one hand ready to defend the others and Mason attached to his other, the poor boy was terrified of being hurt again.  
As the Three carefully inch past it, as to not disturb the creature.  
Cam looked up briefly and spotted a cordoned off village nearby, maybe a good Kilometre away. If the ran they could make it.  
“Guys, i see a village, we should book it,” Cameron pointed in the direction of the village.  
“Fuck, if we die it’s your fault” Mason said as he caned it towards to distant village.  
“This better work Cam.”   
The two Elder ran after Mason, they could hear angry footsteps of the enderman behind them, and then a warping sound as it teleported and landed in front of them causing the three boys to scatter, still pelting towards their destination.  
Panicked eye contact is shared between all boys as the enderman starts teleporting around more and more...  
And then something flies straight past Cameron’s face and straight into the endermans chest, distracting it from the trio.

As the boys get closer a fleet of arrows start shooting at them. They so close, maybe only 100metres,  
“Holy Fuck! Stop shooting at us you cunts!” Mason yells, spotting a group of humans in full armour aim directly at them.  
“How do we know we can trust you?!” The shorter one with a dark beard growing on his face yelled out.   
“Because we’re humans too! We’ve been searching for this place for days now! Please!” Cameron pleads, stopping about 7metres away from where the group of men were standing.  
Cameron checks his GPS, this was the spot.  
“Please! This is the co-ordinates we’ve been looking for, aren’t we meant to be able to find solace here? Not an arrow in the chest dude!” Cameron argues with the short, and now confused looking man.

The trio see the shorter man mumble something, then he yells at Cameron,  
“Oi, you tall fucker, take the hood off, and come over here.”  
Cameron moves forward and pulls down his hood. Once he stands in front of the group it hits him, this man looks way too familiar.  
“Oh my Fucking god,” the Short goblin (as Cameron has now named him) exhaled.  
“Cameron you’re alive... oh my god you survived the reversion.” The taller boys eyes widen,  
“Eric? Oh my god.”  
A tear rolls down Cam’s cheek, they both survived, they were both reunited. Finally.

 

Cameron motions for Mason and Jay to come over to him, nodding to let them know it was safe. The two hastily make their way over cautiously, not 100% sure whether they’re about to be murked or not.  
“Eric this is Jay and the gremlin looking one is Mason, we adopted him last night after he got shot.”  
“Can i see the wound? If you guys have been out in the desert for the past couple days it might be infected.”  
Mason hesitantly lifts his arm for Eric to see, there’s visible bruising past the bandages and the thought of how it looked underneath sent shivers down Cam and Jay’s spines.   
As Eric undid the bandage, the carnage was worse than they had thought, the bruises were all shades of black, purple, yellow and red, the blood around the wound had crusted dark with tints if yellow from an infection starting to form. The sight made Jay gag, and Mason himself almost pass out.  
“Toby take him to the infirmary, it’s pretty bad.” Eric gestured for Mason to follow a short stubby boy with blond hair,  
“Jay go with him?” Cam asks. Jay nods and walks off with Mason, Toby and the other boy who still remained unnamed.  
Him and Eric turn each other, staring in awe at the sight of the other.  
“Holy shut we have so much to catch up on”  
“Fuck Cam, you have no idea.”

 

“Ow! Fucking watch what you’re doing cunt!” Mason shouts as Toby applied a solution to his wound.  
“Quite whining you baby, unless you want me to cut your fucking arm off,”  
“Oi, bet.”  
“Will you both shut up,” the unnamed boy piped up from across the room,  
“Who the fuck are you?!” Mason stammers not realising the other had been there.  
“Names Matt, i run this sanctuary,”  
“Wait Matt? As in Matt who gave us the co-ordinates that Cam sliced into his arm,?l Jay piped up, recognising the name.  
“Wait you guys found my note?” Matt asked curiously,  
“Wait your friend sliced them into his arm?!” Toby spoke up in a panic.   
“Fuck can someone go get him too, i’d rather not amputate anyone.”   
Matt nods and leaves the room to go find Cameron, and Toby continues to tend to a whining Mason. Jay keeps a hold of Mason’s hand for support.

 

Cameron was brought in about Ten minutes after Mason’s arm had been treated and bandaged back up. Toby waves him over and orders him to sit down and pull up the left sleeve of his hoodie. And Cam rolls up his sleeve the scabbed lines of co-ordinates directing them to their current location became visible.  
“I hope you know that this was an absolutely retarded idea dude?” Toby Jabs at Cameron.  
“I know, i guess i just had hopes my soulmate would see it or feel it there,”  
“Im sure they did, and i’m sure it fucking hurt them too,” Toby groans as he scratches at his left forearm.   
_‘yea, it sure fucking did’ _Toby though to himself as he began to disinfect the lines in Cameron’s arm, just to be sure they don’t get infected.__


End file.
